1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a data management program, and a data management system, and in particular relates to technology of tabulating prescribed information that has been output from a network-connected peripheral device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, known is an image forming system configured from one or more image forming apparatuses, and a server computer and a client computer that are network-connected to the image forming apparatuses. With this image forming system, the image forming apparatuses, the server computer, and the client computer are able to mutually communicate data, and the image forming apparatuses print out the data that was sent from the client computer or the server computer.